1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to locking pins which move between extended and retracted positions. More specifically, the present invention relates to locking pins which when extended prevent movement of another component in at least one lateral direction.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The existence of electromagnetically actuated pin locks is well known. Typically such locks are in the form of an electromagnetically actuated solenoid which when actuated overcomes the bias of a spring and extends a pin which engages some structure and prevents lateral movement of the structure. Alternatively, the electromagnetically actuated pin lock may be biased by a spring into its extended position and actuation of the electromagnet solenoid serves to retract the pin. For example, many motor vehicles have a pin locking the transmission into the “park” position, thereby preventing movement of the vehicle. However, when the vehicle engine has been started and the operator steps on the brake, that energizes the electromagnet solenoid which retracts the pin lock and allows the operator to move the transmission out of “park.”
Another well known linear pin lock is an electromagnetically actuated solenoid having two coils. The movement between the two positions is controlled by actuating the appropriate coil. At each position, there is also a permanent magnet to hold the pin lock in that position, until an actuated coil generates an attractive force that overcomes the magnetic latch and allows the pin to move to the other position.
There are other situations in which it is desirable to be able to electromagnetically actuate the pin lock to either extend or retract or both, but have the lock restrained in either position without continuing to provide power to the electromagnetic solenoid.
It is also highly desirable that in one or both of the retracted and extended positions, the pin lock be constructed such that shocks or forces in a longitudinal direction on the pin lock cannot dislodge the pin lock from its “latched” extended or retracted position.